Lin Kuei
Overview A dedicated Faction that serves under the heir of The Triad. The Lin Kuei handles the organization part of the underground triad by keeping a forced leadership in the underground mafia. They make sure the underground drug,human,and import good trafficking is kept under control. they also are a leading connection to the Underground arms manufacturing along with Vox Industries, Coalescence Corporation, and Phoenix International. The Lin Kuei stay hidden in the mountains while their organizations stayed underground. Their location is in the mountains in Kuei-Jin's Temple who's location is currently unknown. Unlike their successor allies Ghost Collusion, The Lin Kuei is not immortal, but rather skilled in the art of Ninjitsu. Backstory The''' Ren Shu''', also known as Foshin Lin Qui, Lin Qui, were an ancient clan that operated in Southern china many hundred of years ago. This individual clan's past and history was shrouded in mystery until now. The true Ren Shu were farmers that resided in the deep parts of the forests around 587. Some of the farmers were masters in different self defense systems. The villages were attacked by solders, thugs and bandits etc. the farmers came together and designed a self defense system like no other. The art never got a name from its founders. The name Lin Qui (Kuei) came from the bandits and solders of Emperor Wen of Sui (541-604), personal name Yang Jian, was the founder and first emperor of China's Sui Dynasty. when Empress Wu Zetian seized the throne. The dynasty was founded by the Li family.. It ended nearly four centuries of division between rival regimes some of the Lin Qui traveled to other parts of Asia, Japan and Korea to teach their secret arts and ways to the local villagers. The Lin Qui broke up in to two main groups. Over the years, many of these methods were used and were incorporated into the art of Ninjutsu, also called shinobi no jutsu, is a collection of techniques originally practiced for espionage purposes. It includes methods of gathering information, non-detection, avoidance, and misdirection techniques. Ninjutsu can also involve training in disguise, escape, concealment, archery, medicine, and explosives. .Practitioners of ninjutsu have been seen as assassins for hire, and have been associated in the public imagination with other activities which are considered criminal by modern standards. Even though it was influenced by Chinese spying techniques and the strategic principles of Sun Tzu, ninjutsu is believed by its adherents to be of Japanese origin. One version is that the basis of ninjutsu was taught to a Japanese household who fled to the mountains after losing a battle. There they came across Chinese warrior monks who had fled China. Later, the skills were developed over 300 years to create ninjutsu. As their reputation for mystical insight and knowledge grew, and their organization grew tighter, many of the masters of the ascetic disciplines began to be appointed to high spiritual positions in the court hierarchy. Monks and temples began to gain political influence. By the Nanboku-cho Period, in the 13th and 14th centuries, the yamabushi had formed organized cohorts called konsha, and these konsha, along with sohei and other monks began to take direction from the central temples of their sects. They assisted Emperor Go-Daigo in his attempts to overthrow the Kamakura shogunate, and proved their warrior skills to be up to the challenge of fighting professional samurai armies.It is believed that some Lin Qui stayed in Japan and made a living as mountain hermits or priests, known as the Yamabushi. Spoofs and Facts -Lin Kuei's backstory is based on the actual clan that existed a long time ago, it also a misinterpreted confusion with Mortal Kombat's clan Lin Kuei on purpose.